


长生诀（二）

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 香蜜沉沉烬如霜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	长生诀（二）

*爱到变态精神错乱痴情攻X哑巴隐忍忠犬受，也可是看成是穷奇玉X熠王凤，主受视角，强强  
*预警：此篇大龙疯狂的喜欢二凤【注意是疯狂！爱到变态的那种疯狂】，希望大家不要攻击他_(:з)∠)_他变态和精神错乱都是有原因的，性格复杂多变，至于他对二凤好不好，大家可以看下去再下结论， 文中多处出现自行车，不喜勿看  
*武侠AU，香蜜世界观取材一半魔改到人界，神仙打架不会写，人类打架还凑合，希望大家多担待OTZ

 

注：本章有变态版自行车，雷者慎入

 

长生诀（二）

 

旭凤被摔在了床上。

 

他身上的衣服很快被撕掉，而且是呈碎片状散落在地，这已经是他报废的第几十套衣服了，魔教再有钱也不能让他们这么浪费。旭凤撇过头去，感受着男人的手指在他身体里开拓探索，即使四日前的伤口已恢复如初，身体已熟知情事的滋味，甬道自动分泌出肠液来，他仍是疼得皱眉，毫无润滑的进入对他来说，还是太超过了。

 

前端被男人富有技巧的揉捏着，不一会儿便分泌出白浊的液体，男人舔舐着手指尖上，心爱之人的情液，掰过旭凤的下巴，逼迫他看向自己。

 

旭凤看到的是，一双充满欲火和控制欲的血红双眼，和记忆中满是柔情的眼神相差甚远。

 

他的第一感觉是不妙，应该是他欲下山的举动刺激到了润玉，对方潜意识认为他想逃，又变得不正常了。为了自己的屁股不得痔疮，旭凤赶紧比划道：

 

「我没想要……下山，真的只是……」

 

他的话还没有说完，男人就迅速抽出手指，解开腰带将他双手绑在床头，剥夺了他唯一解释的权利。

 

「……」

 

旭凤现在已对明早能下床这件事不抱希望了。

 

男人轻轻拉扯着他胸前的乳环，那是他亲手为身下的人穿上去的，那时候的旭凤真是痛的异常“活泼”，不断挣扎，逼得男人只能卸下他的双手双脚，才在他的身上打上独特的标记。如今旭凤已经忘了当初穿环到底有多痛，他现在最大的希望就是，男人能看在他带着恳求意味眼神的份上，手下留情给他一个面子，让他明天议事的时候不会那么难堪。

 

男人显然是读懂了他的意思，然后，又迅速解下发带将他的双眼蒙上了。

 

「……」

 

这下真的是叫天天不灵，叫地地不应了。

 

黑暗中，旭凤感觉男人的指尖划过他的胸膛，在腰腹处停下，不停地打着转磨砂着白皙的肌肤。由于视力被剥夺，他现在的身体异常敏感，不停地扭动腰身躲避着男人的抚摸，殊不知这动作在润玉的眼里就是无声的邀请。

 

他眼中的邪火又旺盛了几分，只不过现在旭凤看不见，他掐着旭凤的舌头邪笑道：

 

“想逃？”

 

被蒙住双眼的旭凤立刻遥遥头。

 

——他没想逃！

 

按道理说润玉应是他的下属，下山去接应他的下属也有错？

 

润玉束缚住他的双手就是不想看他解释，依旧沉浸在自己的世界里，俯下身在他的耳边轻声道：

 

“旭儿已经离开我的视线，四天了，刚见面就想逃？嗯？”说着，润玉轻甜了一下他的耳廓，惹得他浑身战栗。

 

这声尾音无比勾人，当初旭凤就是被其蛊惑了去，甘愿委身于男人身下婉转承欢。但那时男人身为江南第一公子，举手投足之间都带着儒雅，精神正常无比，旭凤当年有多心动现在就有多心凉。

 

旭凤又摇了摇头。

 

——明明是润玉离开他的视线四天！自己跑出去的！

 

主语与宾语说对调就对调，一点招呼都不打，旭凤现在真是有苦比划不出。

 

他的摇头一点作用都没有，男人毫不怜惜地掰开他的双腿，硬挺的下身抵在他未开拓好的穴口处，前端刚没入一点，旭凤就痛的额上直冒冷汗，他感觉身体被硬生生地劈成两半，随着男人的不断挺进，眼角渐渐渗出生理性的泪水，沾湿了发带。也不知是他的身体已经习惯于粗暴的情事还是其他原因，这次后穴竟然没流血，甬道紧紧裹住男人的性器，直到挺到最深处，他听到对方舒服地轻叹一声，便大力地在他的身体内抽插起来。

 

“……啊。”

 

旭凤紧紧咬住嘴唇不让自己发出呻吟声，这个举动被身上施虐的人看到，他的下巴再次被狠狠捏住，男人疯狂地舐咬着他的双唇，汲取口中的蜜液，像是怎么都吻不够一般，久久不愿意离开。旭凤因缺氧而不住地在男人身下挣扎，双腿讨好似的攀上对方的后背，身体在男人高超的吻技下渐渐瘫软，他努力放松后穴让硬物进入的更深，竟能从粗暴疼痛的性事中寻找到一丝快感来。

 

润玉终于放过旭凤红肿的双唇，低声道：“旭儿不是说自己很活泼吗？现在为何不动？”

 

说着，他顶向旭凤身体内最敏感的一点，对方果然浑身一颤，舒服地连脚趾都蜷缩起来，润玉一边顶向那一点一边放缓语速道：

 

“现在，还请旭儿随意活泼。”

 

「……」

 

旭凤疯狂地摇头。

 

——他从没有说过自己活泼，那是润玉非要检查他是否活泼，这人怎么疯起来连自己说过的话都强加给他！

 

男人丝毫不理会旭凤的拒绝，仍在他的体内大力抽送，一边拉扯他的乳环一边硬逼着他活泼，旭凤绝望地扭动腰身迎合男人的撞击，希望对方能感受到一点他的活泼从而放过自己。不一会儿他便在男人的顶弄下泄了一次，乳白的浊液溅射在腰腹处，弄脏了男人的衣服，他知道对方的持久力一向很好，果不其然，他被翻转过来又重新插入，高潮过后的身体异常敏感，后穴不知疲倦地包裹住性器，润玉揉捏着他的臀瓣命令道：

 

“把腰抬高。”

 

旭凤知道无论他怎样拒绝，最终润玉都会逼他就范，还不如干脆随了对方的意，即使身体瘫软也要乖乖抬高腰部，让性器进入的更加顺利。润玉将披散的长发掖到耳后，拨开旭凤的长发舔舐对方敏感的脖颈，身体受到刺激后穴绞得更紧，快感如潮水般涌来，他忍住射精的冲动，直到旭凤又被他顶泄了一次之后，润玉一个挺身，终于洒在他的身体深处。

 

“……”

 

空气中弥漫着两人情动的喘息声，润玉解开旭凤双手的束缚，退出他的身体，旭凤呻吟一声，还未从高潮中缓过劲儿来，就感觉天旋地转，他们位置突然对调，润玉把他紧紧的禁锢在怀中，让他躺在他的胸膛上。

 

按照以往的规律，润玉不会这样轻易放过他，旭凤连骑乘的觉悟都有了，而对方只是轻抚他的后背，怜爱地按摩他双腕上的青紫勒痕。

 

……

 

这是恢复正常了？

 

“……疼吗？”旭凤努力从润玉的语气中听出一丝拉的心疼。

 

他很想问：「大佬您说是我的下面还是上面？」，然而他又累到一根手指头都懒得动，只好第四次轻轻摇摇头。

 

“原来不疼啊……”男人磨砂着他光裸的后背悠悠叹道，语气不善。

 

「……」

 

——他现在点头还来得及吗？是不是又要被日了？

 

由于润玉没有解开他眼睛上的发带，旭凤现在眼前仍是一片黑暗，只能从语气中琢磨对方的想法，润玉按摩着旭凤的周身各处大穴，让他的身体渐渐放松下来，旭凤抱着一丝希望，希望蒙对润玉现在是正常的，几不可查地点了点头。

 

“嗯……”

 

润玉顺着旭凤的腰线一路下滑，轻捏了一下他的臀瓣，在上面留下一道指印，“那旭儿到底是疼，还是不疼？”

 

「……」

 

——这是一个好问题，他到底是点头，还是摇头？

 

果然对方还没有恢复正常，旭凤干脆不答，躺在润玉身上装死。

 

这种对双方来说，可以称为是温馨的时刻只存在了一会儿，润玉还是没有解开他眼睛上的发带，只是将他轻轻抱起又放于床上，起身穿衣一言不发的离开了房间。

 

旭凤在心里松了一口气。

 

最起码明日上午在禺疆宫议事之时，他有力气站在那里了，别的他不奢求，只要别丢人就行。

 

可他高兴的太早了，大概过了两炷香的时间，久到旭凤都快迷迷糊糊地睡过去，润玉端着一碗药汁推开栖梧宫的大门。

 

他下意识浑身一个激灵，扯开发带看向来人，只见润玉眼神一暗，不满地看向他手中的发带，旭凤的动作顿时僵在那里，但又不好意思再绑回去。就在他踌躇不定之时，润玉已来到他的跟前捏住他的下巴命令道：

 

“全部喝掉。”

 

旭凤聚集力气比划道：「什么药？」

 

“让你能生出孩子的药。”

 

「……！」

 

旭凤毫不掩饰脸上的震惊之情，他相信润玉这个疯子真能做的出来，给他喝这种看似能改变身体内部构造的汤药，他发自内心地拒绝道：

 

「我……生不出来，喝这个没用。」

 

“旭儿怎知生不出来？人的潜力都是无穷的，天道酬勤，只要本公子在旭儿身上勤奋耕耘，总有一天，我会得到我想要的。”

 

话音刚落，他根本不给旭凤拒绝的机会，直接掰开对方的嘴巴强灌进去，直到一滴不剩全部入腹之后，他才将碗轻轻向后一抛，药碗稳稳地落在桌上。

 

“咳、咳。”

 

旭凤赤身裸体地趴在床边干呕，想把刚刚入腹的不明药物吐出来，他可不想当全天下第一位能生孩子的男人，不知道这些药物中都含有什么，咳了一会儿他居然感到喉咙疼痛，而咽下去的药汁却一点都未投向大地母亲的怀抱。

 

润玉揪起他的头发，逼迫他与之对视，单手掌控着他的脸颊道：“感觉怎么样？”

 

「……」旭凤痛苦地推拒对方的手。

 

不晓得是不是心里作用，他现在真的感觉肚子发胀，喉咙发干，肠胃咕噜噜作响，他忍无可忍地汇聚内力向润玉拍去，却被对方轻松化解，润玉再次把他压倒在床上，吮吻他红肿不堪地双唇。这次的吻中没有疯狂的意味，他甚至从中感到一丝爱怜、一丝温情、一丝不舍，旭凤不知道对方现在究竟正不正常，反正拒绝总没有错，他无力推搡着男人肩膀，果不其然对方没有理会他，只是容他换了一口气，又重新吻上来。

 

“……唔。”

 

——「算了，日就日吧，多日日总会习惯的。」

 

旭凤安慰自己。

 

他破罐子破摔地勾住男人的脖子，加深了这个吻，这个举动刺激到了润玉，他卷起旭凤的小舌在其口腔里大肆凌虐，在中间换气之时，两人的嘴角扯出一段银丝，润玉深吸一口气想继续吻上去，但突然感觉喉咙一甜，他的瞳孔骤然收缩，迅速从旭凤身上起身，放过了又被吻到瘫软成一团的他，润玉一脚踹开宫门架起轻功飞速向后山掠去。

 

「……什么情况？」他迷茫地单手撑床起身。

 

这是还没有恢复正常吗？

 

疯子的想法旭凤永远不懂，他每天都过着我猜、我猜、我猜猜猜的生活，他不知道润玉这又是犯了什么疯，居然又不想日他了。

 

 

魔教总坛，禺疆山山后的瀑布旁，润玉正扶着山壁，再也忍不住地吐出一口血来，他用手背擦了擦嘴角，映着明亮的月光，他看到手背上的血迹分明是黑色的。

 

“……”

 

一阵无言后，润玉迅速用落叶及泥土掩盖住地上的血迹，双眼充血，他攥紧拳头一头扎进瀑布中。

 

现已入秋，水的冰凉让他清醒了一些，眼中的血丝渐渐消散，他缓缓地闭上双眼。

 

“嘭嘭嘭！”

 

再睁眼时，三道水柱冲天而起，待水花散去，瀑布中早没了他的身影。

 

风吹梧桐叶，泛起一片涟漪。

 

TBC


End file.
